ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Complete List of PPC Fiction
This page is a duplicate of the Complete List maintained by Araeph; it indexes a list of all spin-offs and other PPC related stories. The original list may be found here. If it is not up-to-date, please leave a comment on the Livejournal List telling Araeph what needs to be changed. It is the sister list of the List of Everything PPC. Updates to the List Anyone with Permission may update a mission count, introduce a new spin-off, or make a note about a particular series. A few reminders, however: *Although this list is organized by department, this is not a List of Departments. Departments without stories centered on them should not be listed here. *Entries should be titled after the agents who star in them. *Include a chapter count after each series. The count applies to chapters without actual missions (interludes, prologues, etc.), as long they are PPC-related and more than just forewords. *Stories with a new mission count (updated within the last month) should have the number in red, a limegreen NEW! tag, and the month/day date. When they are no longer new, the tags should be removed. *Mark, but do not remove, broken links. You may remove them if you are replacing them with a link where those missions have been re-hosted. (The original links may help us find the missions.) *If your agents have been in more than one department, list them under the department where they completed the highest number of missions. __TOC__ All-Purpose Department 'Sherlock Holmes Division' *Agents Kelok and Unger (9) 'Star Wars Division' *Agents Echo Kazul and Kat Daydream (4) 'Warcraft Division' *Agents Brightbeard and Barid (2) Bad Roleplay Department *Agents Halley and Talia, formerly here (1) Department of Angst *Agents Montbretia Tornquist and Lasa Nara (2) Department of Author Correspondence *Agents Ella and Claudia (7) Department of Bad Parody 'Troll Division' *Agents Leelee, Marokee, and Saphie Ellings (1) Department of Bad Slash 'Lord of the Rings/Tolkien' *Agent Thals and Aral (1) (LINK BROKEN) *Agents Luxury and Sean (0) 'Harry Potter' *Agents Dee and Milask (3) 'Freelance' *Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (49) *Agents Xericka and Gremlin (6) NEW! May 31, 2011 *Agents Nin and Luxury (2) *Agents Dana Trent and Tarian Toran (1) *Agents Elaina Thyme and Sarah Vym (1) *Agents Xericka and Luxury (1) *Agents Chalk and Jenka 'Bad Het' *Agents Katie Cray and Gypsy Roberts (2) 'Mpreg' *Agents Oscar Henson and Iza (4) 'Stargate ' *Agents Mal and Orion (1) Department of Character Protective Services *Agents Nin Brandt and Pablo Dretti (5) *Agents Veridian Green and Stevius - Narnia Film RPF (4) Department of Fictional Psychology *Department Archive (7) Department of Finance *Agent Rina Telcontar (2) Department of Floaters *Tawaki and his crew (38) *Agents Julyand Library (17) *Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame (12) *Agents Chliever and Winston (8) **Note: Chliever has requested that his missions be removed from continuity. *Agent Manx and Shadow (8) *Agents Miep and Rose/Ross (8) *Agents Fritz and Silas (6) *Agents Rez and Flip (6) *Agents Ryni and Tirsaer (6) *Agents Adder and Deuce (5) *Agents Archer and Sabbat (5) *Agents Marcus Langston and Zodfang Gobrunt (5) *Team Phoenix (5) *Agents Death and Random (3) *Agents Jet and Jicky (3) *Agents Jodi and Nadine (3) *Agents Kilauea and Sydney (3) *Agents Miriam and Rael(3) *Agent Murtagh and Titus (3) *Agents Sara and Zach (3) *Agents Constance and Steve (2) *Agents Dakku and Maxie (2) *Agents Gata and Ginger (2) *Agents Sergio Turbo and Corolla (2) *Agents Jane Doe and Jason Harris (1) *Agent Nytbloomer (1) *Agents Prod and Sean (1 image) *Agents Twiggy, Scorpia, and Brittany (2) (LINK BROKEN) *Agents Az and Boston(2) *Agents Jackson and Felaben (2) *Agents Cadmar, Sienna, and Maria (2) NEW *Agents Biggins and Arthur (2) NEW! 15 June 2011 *Agents Walters and Roac (1) NEW! 5 June, 2011 'Special Operations Division' *Agents Cassiopeia Orange and Skuld Taipan (1) 'Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species' *Aegis, Alagos, Entropy, Iodin, Kern and Logan (3) 'Special Interdepartmental Elven Languages Unit' *Agents Elanor and Megan (3) *Agent Lambda (2) Department of Geographical Aberrations *Agents Dafydd and Selene (20) *Agents Narto and Louise (7) *Agents Takua and Jareth (1) Department of Implausible Crossovers *Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (8) NEW! June 2, 2011 *Agents Key and Hawthorne (2) *Agents Amelia Grey and Tyler Reynolds (1) *Agents Florestan and Eusabius (1) NEW! June 10, 2011 'Despatch' *Agent Meg (2) Department of Improbable AUs *Agents Elena and Kath (1) Department of Improbabilities *Agents Alec Troven and Verra Rose (6) *Agents Turik and Tara (1) Department of Intelligence *Agent Architeuthis (5) Department of Internal Security 'Department of Internal Affairs' *Agents Dúros Black and Irvine, formerly here (0) 'Department of Internal Operations' *Agents Justin, Peter Piper, and Nita Kerys (3) Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research *Agents Cocoa and Powder Puff (1) Department of Mary Sues Missions from smaller DMS divisions are listed under their genre. Genres may or may not have a general division (Anime, Sci-fi/Steampunk, Video Games, and Rare Fandoms do; Fantasy and General Fiction do not). If an agent pair from a small DMS division doesn't have a continuum-specific division after their names, then they are in the division dedicated to the genre. 'Lord of the Rings/Tolkien' *The Original Series - Agents Jay and Acacia (26) *Agents Anne and Kate (9) *Agents Cassie Young and Nat Freidar(6) *Agents Ilarian and Vaniela (6) *Agents Aerilyn and Zera (4) *Agents Alana and Sarah (4) *Agents Car'rok and Tia Giltine (4) *Agents Chase Lopes, Mackenzie, and Nate (4) *Agents Jaster and Threnody (4) *Agents Jeanlily and Twain (4) *Agents Krishna and Serenity (4) *Agents Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins (4) *Agents Fireblade and Keitaro (3) *Agents Kazra and Rich (3) *Agents Amy and Brent (2) *Agents April, Ellipsis, and Scarg Marison (2) *Agents Chana and Hal (2) *Agents Jaz and Tick (2) *Agents Shada and Thalia (2) *Agents Caitlin and Sidh (1) *Agents Cheery and Fish (1) *Agents Emma Willow and Kate (1) *Agents Jane and Kwennyfer (1) *Agents Kage and Sakira (1) *Agents Krissy and Mae (1) *Agents Laire and Staff Elf (1) *Agent Laurie (1) *Agents Jenn and Kaitlyn (1) 'Freelance' *Agents Foxglove and Laburnum (18) *Agents Crispin Reed and Maria Falcone (9) *Agent Teek and various partners (9) *Agents Ian Nahinu and Lee Keaton (8) *Agents Katrina and Samuel (8) *Agents Cali Still and Miah Arthur (8) NEW! *Agent Sedri and (sometimes) Agent Iza (6) *Agents Suicide, Diocletian, and Ithalond (6) *Agents Kayla Richards and Teek Virtanen (4) *Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan (4) *Agents Derik and Earwig (3) *Agents Alexis Green and Randall (1) *Agents Caroline Asleif and LJ Silverblade (1) *Agents Erin Mirestone and Maralys Deeppockets (1) *Agent Jill Greenleaf and Redd (1) *Agents Kestrel and Mordecai Lee (1) *Agents Phoebe Claypool and Renee Garrett (1) 'Harry Potter' *Agents Aria and Polaris (3) *Agents Ekwy and Milano with intern Nea (3) *Agents Asher and Riddick (2) *Agents BriRi and Melissa (2) *Agents Lemon and Wren (2) *Agents Eileen and Jake (1) (NSFW/NSFB) *Agents Eve and Tothero (1) *Agents Hunter and Ronda (1) *Agents Jo and Shae (1) *Agents Magnolia Grey and Myfanwy (1) 'Multiple Offenses' *Agents Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull (4) 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Agents Jira Foley and Schmuckleigh (5) *Agents Lothy and Rowyn (5) *Agents Gallowglass and Lena Montrose (3) *Agents Night Shade and Rose Thorn (2) 'Small DMS Divisions: Anime/Manga' *Agents Gunny and Wayne (8) *Agents Joyce Odelia Reesin, Singsong Jacobs, Brenden Sanderson, and Anjilly Ka (Fullmetal Alchemist Division) (6) *Agents Drake and Naomi (5) *Agents Light and Sarah (5) *Agents Cygna and Janet (2) *Agents Kana and Cerrin (Bleach Division) (2) *Agents Teena and WyldeHorse (2) *Agents Branch and Tenki (1) *Agents Laih and Mimarhan (1) *Agents Salix and Tanya Davies (Fullmetal Alchemist Division) (1) 'Small DMS Divisions: Fantasy' *Agents Rhysdux and Honorificus (Jossverse/Buffyverse Division) (6) *Agents Shay Williamsand Rena Chang (Mossflower Division) (6) *Agents Chelsea and Allie (His Dark Materials Division) (4) * Agents Louise and Roger (Wheel of Time Division) (1) *Agents Mika Sachiho and Kei Azumi (Narnia Division) (1) *Agents Star and Annalas (Labyrinth Division) (1) *Agents Ryannaenthallia and Kestra Vethry (Valdemar Division) (1) 'Small DMS Divisions: Sci-fi/Steampunk' *Agents Emma Julia and Tasmin Haynes (Doctor Who/Torchwood Division) (17) *Agents Karma and Nemia (Doctor Who/Torchwood Division) (5) *Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (8) NEW! June 2, 2011 *Agents Sally and Cille (X-Men Division) (2) *Agents Achren and Obsidian (Matrix Division) (2) *Agents April Halloway Beethoven Sonata, and Lora Riker (1) 'Small DMS Divisions: Video Games' *Agents Danny Richardson and Laura Dukes(9) *Agents Kirsten and Tyler (8) *Agents Rob and Adrian (Golden Sun Division) (6) *Agents Corbett and Lore (4) *Agents Arti, Liadan, and Lunac (2) *Agents Kara and Moni (2) *Agents Martin and Mira (Legacy of Kain Division) (1) 'Small DMS Divisions: Rare Fandoms & General Fiction' *Agents Allison and Tasmin (52) (of which 4 are solo missions by Allison) NEW! 31 May **Allison and Steve (5) **Allison and Trent (1) *Agents Infinity and Lócë (2) *Agents Berou and Regina (Phantom of the Opera Division) (1) *Agents Debris and Gammut (Phantom of the Opera Division) (1) *Agents Claire and Alison (Troy Division) (1) *Agents Will and Miriam (Pride and Prejudice Division) (1) (LINK BROKEN) *Agents Kyra and Tormod (Tortall Division) (1) (LINK BROKEN) 'Defunct DMS Divisions' *Agents Tamry and Angel (Black Jewels Division) (1) Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna *Agent Mel and Joe (4) *Agents Branwen Beaton and Sophia Cole (1) Department of Operations 'Cafeteria' *Cafeteria Workers M'rrahr and Gwen Hawkelf 'Janitorial Division' *Agent Gerrick (1) 'Nursery' *Canon Nursery School, Ekwy *The Next Generation, Oracle 'General Store' *PPC General Store Leto Haven (Wraith squadron) Department of Personnel *Agent Darius (1) *Agent Monty Biggins Training Center (3) NEW! 15 June 2011 Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology *Makes-Things, Department Secretary Tess, Agent Dann (4) 'A/V Division' *Agents Frenchie and Adam (Alternate Link) (3) 'Makes-Things Fund for Abused Technology' *Agent Tyler (1) Department of Technical Errors *Agents Mara and Isaiah (18) Department of WhatThe *Agents Mortic Wentway and Elanor Laison (4) Disturbing Acts of Violence Department *Agent Dour K (2) *Agent Ginmar (7) Postal Department *Agents Durotar and Kur'nak (1) Miscellaneous PPC Writings 'PPC History' *Origins of the PPC Huinesoron **Origins: Unfinished Tales *The Reorganisation Huinesoron and Vemi *Crashing Down Huinesoron *The Twisted Skein, PPC Alternate History 'Mary Sues' *Suedom Andy and Saphie *Mary Sue, Sue Mary and the Broken Plot Continuum, Agent Nath *The Lands of Midlearth DDR Freak *Ashes to Glory Yukai na Itazura 'Playscripts' *The Playscript Huinesoron *The Playscript: Episode II Huinesoron *The Playscript: Episode III Huinesoron 'PPC Radio Play' *Part I (LINK BROKEN) *II (LINK BROKEN) *III Huinesoron, Julyflame, Sara (LINK BROKEN) 'Song & Poetry' *PPC: The Musical Ekwy *PPC Songs Huinesoron *PPC Songs and Carols The Boarders *PPC Holiday Songbook The Boarders *Official PPC Songbook Ella Darcy *PPC Poems Blayze *If Gilbert and Sullivan were PPC Tawaki *Lofty Skies, Nyx Nightingale 'Character Journals' *Agent Alec Troven *Agent Quen *Agent Tiranel *Agent Melanin Butterfly 'Web Comics' *Cacoethes Caedendi, the Unofficial PPC Manga *Generic Surface, a PPC Comic 'Miscellaneous' *The Multiverse Monitor *The PPC Computer Game Huinesoron *Misadventures of Jaycacia Huinesoron *Temple of Greyladybast Huinesoron *31 Ways to Kill a Mary Sue *PPC Snowfight 2005 *Advent Calendar 2008 *Fanfic Land, Parody PPC Badfic *Fill the Plotholes! *Mini Balrog Cookbook * = Huinesoron's "The Reorganisation" does have 20 chapters, but it is a story about Headquarters history, and doesn't contain any missions per se. Similarly, Andy and Saphie's "Suedom" contains 27 chapters, but the story involves only theoretical badfic. Last Updated: 4/25/11 Category:Lists Category:Websites